This invention relates to throttle controls for motorcycles and the like, and has particular reference to a cruise control assembly that is mountable on the handlebar of a motorcycle and operable to set and hold the throttle in a selected condition. The typical motorcycle throttle mechanism is operated by rotation of a handle grip on one end of the handlebar, the handle grip being connected through an accelerator control sleeve, rotatably fitted on the handlebar, to a housing, where the rotary motion is converted to linear motion of a cable-enclosed throttle wire leading to the throttle linkage of the motorcycle's carburetor. Thus, the operator accelerates or decelerates simply by turning the handle grip back and forth, and holds a steady motor speed by maintaining the grip in one angular position.
Cruise controls have been known for various types of vehicles, including motorcycles and the like, but in the case of motorcycles, such controls have been relatively complicated and expensive, or unreliable, or unsightly, or in some cases unsafe because of an inability of the operator to easily disengage, or override, the cruise control in dangerous situations. A control typically is mounted on the handlebar, to engage and lock the throttle mechanism as desired by the operator.
The principal objective of this invention is to provide a very inexpensive and effective cruise control that is easy to install, simple to disengage, and capable of being overridden with ease by the operator in emergency situations.